staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 Wakacje z Jedynką - Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2 W jaskini potwora - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 6. Wysokie loty (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 13/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 13, No Ordinary Detention) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Waran z Komodo (Komodo The Deadly Bite) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Polskie wakacje nad Soliną - Odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2581 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 20, Przyjaciele (MacGyver II, ep. 20, Friends); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 3. etap: Kielce - Rzeszów ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 3. etap: Kielce - Rzeszów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 3. etap: Kielce - Rzeszów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 W krainie dreszczowców - W kręgu kłamstw (Ring of Deceit) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:JC Lord; wyk.:Rebecca Mader, Cameron Bancroft, Claudia Ferri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13 - Przełom - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 W garniturach - odc. 10/13 (Suits, ep. 9, Undefeated); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 MacGyver II - odc. 20, Przyjaciele (MacGyver II, ep. 20, Friends); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 W kręgu kłamstw (Ring of Deceit) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:JC Lord; wyk.:Rebecca Mader, Cameron Bancroft, Claudia Ferri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Notacje - Ks. dr Jan Sikorski. Powiedz, im że codziennie modlę się za Solidarność; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Jak by to sprzedać? (Goods, The) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Neal Brennan; wyk.:Jeremy Piven, Ving Rhames, David Koechner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Mikołajek - odc. 42 Wesoła zabawa (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On a bien ricole); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Mikołajek - odc. 43 Trąbka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La trompette); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 44 Mistrzostwa (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les athletes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Nic ponad ludzkie siły...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 591; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 592; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Herkules - odc. 52 Dzień sądu (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Judgment Day); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 6/11 - Zakręcona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Familiada - odc. 2105; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Na sygnale - odc 25/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 27 "Trójkąt"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1055; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (7); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Łukasz Simlat, Jan Wieczorkowski, Ira Łaczina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 58 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. Limelight); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 59 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. Damaged); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Nowa Warszawa (film w reż. Bartka Konopki); film muzyczny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Na linii strzału - odc. 41 (In Plain Sight s. III ep. 13); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Łukasz Simlat, Jan Wieczorkowski, Ira Łaczina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 172 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. We Need the Eggs); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Łódż 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Do Stasia 07:42 Informator kulturalny 08:00 Telekurier 08:30 Dzika Polska 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Aniołki (1) 10:10 Sztukmistrze 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Przystanek Ziemia 11:10 W Nowicy na końcu świata - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 12:25 Zaproszenie 12:45 Wokół nas 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2001 14:20 Wokół nas 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:35 Wierna rzeka 15:10 Sprawa Traugutta 15:45 Sztukmistrze 16:00 Telekurier 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:35 Święta wojna 17:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle 17:30 To mnie kręci - reportaż 17:43 Informator kulturalny 17:44 U młynarza w Uniejowie 17:56 Informator kulturalny 17:59 Historia Michała 18:11 Informator kulturalny 18:12 Miasta partnerskie 18:24 Informator kulturalny 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:49 Sport 18:55 Pogoda 18:57 Prosto z lasu 19:11 Informator kulturalny 19:12 Moje podróże - O muzyce, tańcach i przesądach 19:24 Informator kulturalny 19:25 Autofan - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:35 Śmiecińscy - magazyn 19:49 Informator kulturalny 19:52 X Turniej Rycerski w Uniejowie 20:05 Łódź kreatywna 20:17 Informator kulturalny 20:20 Przechowalnia - Poczet królów kabaretu - Kazimierz Wielki Grześkowiak 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:50 Pogoda 22:01 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne 22:19 Sport 22:24 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas 22:30 5 minut o... - Pamięci powstańców 22:40 Telekurier 23:10 Wierna rzeka 23:40 Sprawa Traugutta 00:15 Everyday English 00:35 Ahora Espanol 00:50 Wokół nas 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Wokół nas 02:25 Sztukmistrze 02:35 Przechodzień codzienny 02:45 Przystanek Ziemia 03:10 Wokół nas 03:15 Aniołki (1) 03:50 Polska i świat z historią w tle 04:10 Nożem i widelcem 04:25 Podwodna Polska 04:50 Wokół nas 04:55 W Nowicy na końcu świata - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 06:05 Telekurier Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:20 13 posterunek (24) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (434) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (435) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (28) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (474) 12:00 Ślubna gorączka (9) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (298) 14:00 Miodowe lata (35) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (29) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (414) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (367) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (281) 20:00 Megahit: Korpus weteranów - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 22:20 Tsotsi - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,RPA,2005) 00:20 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny (Polska,1999) 02:45 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:30 Uwaga! 06:50 Mango 07:55 Detektywi: Z troski o syna (572) 08:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Odnaleziony (675) 09:10 Rozmowy w toku: "Ona tańczy dla mnie" - ten przebój zmienił nasze życie 10:10 Bitwa o dom (13-ost.) - reality show 11:10 Dr House 2 (4) 12:10 Szpital (137) 13:10 Ukryta prawda (241) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: W obłędzie (676) 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Matalmara, Goczałkowice-Zdrój - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Mąż trzyma kasę i wydziela mi każdy grosz! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (242) 18:00 Szpital (138) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Kanar (1107) 20:50 Surowi rodzice (9) 21:50 Sekrety chirurgii (8) 22:50 Agenci NCIS 8 (16) 23:50 Kamuflaż 2 (16) 00:50 Co za tydzień 01:25 Uwaga! 01:40 Sekrety magii 03:00 Rozmowy w toku: Mąż trzyma kasę i wydziela mi każdy grosz! TV 4 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Rafał rzucił Dorotę (110) 06:30 Komisarz Rex: Morderczy plan (3) 07:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (1) 08:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (7) 08:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (8) 09:00 Galileo EXTRA (45) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (61) 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (132) 12:00 Otchłań namiętności (133) 13:00 Komisarz Rex (4) 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Rafał rzucił Dorotę (110) 14:30 Strażnik Teksasu (153) 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (9) 16:30 Kłamczuch (31) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Galileo EXTRA (46) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Legendy Chima (12) 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (9) 19:30 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (10) 20:00 Na krawędzi (6) 21:00 Na krawędzi (7) 22:00 Złowieszczy szczyt - film sensacyjny (USA,Nowa Zelandia,2003) 00:05 Spadkobiercy (28) 01:05 Interwencja 01:25 Interwencja 01:50 To był dzień 02:50 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 03:55 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 04:25 IAAF World Athletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 2 (21) 07:00 Nash Bridges 3: Zemsta (40) 08:00 Medicopter 6 (62) 09:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 2 (22) 10:00 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 2: Olbrzym zabójca (3) 11:00 Hela w opałach 4: Awaria (14) 11:30 Kobieta w lustrze (122) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (186) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (187) 14:25 Niania: Miejsce na cmentarzu (12) 15:00 Niania: Między nami modelkami (13) 15:30 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki (14) 16:00 Niania: Wymarzona Wigilia (15) 16:30 Boso przez świat: Korek (21) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (1) 18:00 Gwiezdne wrota: Dzieci bogów (2) 19:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2: Odchodzę! (8) 19:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2: Kung-fu buty (9) 20:00 Lot śmierci - film katastroficzny (USA,2014) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (3) 23:00 Mroczna przemiana - horror (USA,1996) 00:25 Mała Brytania 3 (5) 01:10 Mała Brytania 3 (6) 01:55 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (265) 03:00 Muzyczne życzenia (17) 03:40 Dyżur 2 (16) 04:05 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 04:55 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki (14) 05:30 Niania: Wymarzona Wigilia (15) TVN 7 05:15 We dwoje (6/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Robert (988) 07:15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 14 (2/14) 08:15 Sąd rodzinny: Nietolerancja (160) 09:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Mordercze nurkowanie (399) 10:15 Agenci NCIS (20/23) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Wierzący (161) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Na własną rękę (400) 14:55 Szpital (88) 15:55 Brzydula (157) 16:30 Brzydula (158) 17:00 Lekarze (12/13) 18:00 Agenci NCIS (21/23) 19:00 Dowody zbrodni 7 (7/22) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: W szponach korupcji - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1999) 22:20 Pamiętniki wampirów 3 (20/22) 23:20 Telefon - film sensacyjny (USA,1977) 01:25 Sekrety magii 03:30 Druga strona medalu: Jan Mela (4/7) - talk-show 04:00 Druga strona medalu: Anja Rubik (6/8) - talk-show 04:30 Druga strona medalu: Prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) - talk-show Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa (17) 07:00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (21) 07:35 Zaczarowany ołówek (24) 07:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (43) 07:55 Miś Yogi (25) 08:00 Miś Yogi (26) 08:05 Miś Yogi (27) 08:15 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (20) 09:00 Świat według Ludwiczka (16) 09:25 Zwariowane melodie (20) 09:30 Zwariowane melodie (21) 09:40 Zwariowane melodie (22) 10:00 Zwariowane melodie (23) 10:05 Zwariowane melodie (24) 10:15 Zwariowane melodie (25) 10:40 Reksio (51) 10:50 Reksio (52) 11:00 Mali giganci (13) 11:10 Mali giganci (14) 11:20 Lucky Luke (29) 12:00 Miś Yogi (28) 12:05 Miś Yogi (29) 12:15 Miś Yogi (30) 12:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (89) 12:55 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (214) 13:30 Kotopies (18) 14:00 Mega Spider-Man (9) 14:20 Mega Spider-Man (10) 15:00 Mia i ja (50) 15:10 Zaczarowany ołówek (25) 15:20 Był sobie człowiek (7) 16:00 Dennis rozrabiaka 17:25 Kacze opowieści (92) 18:00 Świat według Ludwiczka (16) 18:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (89) 19:10 Ale numer! (21) 19:40 Ale numer! (22) 20:00 Aukcja w ciemno (4) 20:30 Aukcja w ciemno (5) 21:00 Aukcja w ciemno (3) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (175) 22:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa 2 (10) 23:30 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (8) 00:30 Sexy Playmates! (24) 01:00 Gorące noce 01:30 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu (10) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Menu na miarę (3) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (4) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (18) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (687) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 5 (1) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (280) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Otwarty umysł (234) 10:05 America's Got Talent (32) - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 3 (23) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 4music 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Moc grejpfruta (235) 15:00 Otchłań namiętności (134) 16:00 Otchłań namiętności (135) 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (62) 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (154) 20:00 Galileo (281) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Rude Tube (7) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Zagrożenie z kosmosu - film SF (Kanada,USA,2005) 23:25 Okrutne prawo - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 01:20 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (33) - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Mega Chichot (25) - program rozrywkowy 02:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (688) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Korea Południowa - Niemcy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Malaga CF - West Ham United 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Toronto - mecz 1. rundy: Jerzy Janowicz - Peter Polansky 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Turniej towarzyski w Toruniu - mecz: Polska - Szwecja 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen - West Ham United 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 BMX: Mistrzostwa Świata w Rotterdamie 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Turniej towarzyski w Toruniu - mecz: Polska - Iran 22:00 Sport Flash 22:07 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Wolverhampton Wolves - Poole Pirates 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Wolverhampton Wolves - Poole Pirates 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Fejslista 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Summer City 20:00 Summer City 21:00 Summer City 22:00 Summer City 23:00 ESKA FIT 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:15 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) 05:45 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:15 Express 06:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 07:50 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 5 (2/17) 08:50 Ukryta prawda (45/72) 09:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (11/13) 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (97) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:45 Blisko ludzi 13:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (6/10) 13:50 Rozmowy w toku: Ile trzeba wydać, żeby upolować męża? 14:45 Na noże (10/12) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Drogowi piraci (10/38) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:35 Drogowi piraci (11/38) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (4/13) 18:40 Kartoteka 4 (8/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe 3: Jednodolarowe szaleństwo (5/20) - reality show 20:35 Miłosny biznes 2 (9/17) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany (3/12) 22:30 Insekty atakują 2 (3/7) 23:30 Tancerki nocy (8/10) 00:00 Seksklinika (1/3) 00:55 Ekipa z Boom Town (5/6) 01:35 Ross Kemp w świecie zbrodni 3 (2/6) 02:25 Blisko ludzi 02:55 Rozmowy w toku: Ile trzeba wydać, żeby upolować męża? 03:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:25 Kulisy sławy (18/30) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot! - program muzyczny 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco polo hit wszech czasów (21) - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 21:15 Zakochane Polo TV 22:27 Pikantne Polo TV 22:56 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (17) 07:40 Kot Felix (6) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (5) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (9) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (10) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (17) 08:30 Casper (18) 08:40 Kot Felix (7) 08:50 Kaczor Duffy (9) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (11) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (12) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (18) 09:30 Duża przerwa: Zemsta (12) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Kidler się żeni (75) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Terapia zbiorowa (76) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (21) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (22) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1901) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (67) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (66) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (67) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie inspiracje (303) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zrób sobie babkę (51) 16:30 Duża przerwa: Konkurs (13) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Policyjny proszek (64) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Order chlebowy (65) 18:00 W pogoni za UFO (2) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (22) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Reanimatorka (302) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Zbieracze śmierci (22) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Dolczewita (377) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Portfel (378) 00:00 Synowie: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (10) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (146) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (36) 04:00 Linia życia (37) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Świadkowie 09:05 Męczeństwo św. Perpetuy 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Jak my to widzimy 10:45 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 11:05 Mocni w wierze 11:35 Po co nam wykopaliska? 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Wagon wspomnień 13:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Marzyli tylko o wolnej Polsce - film dokumentalny 14:55 Joanna d'Arc - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania) 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Kalejdoskop młodych 16:40 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM 16:45 Elvis 17:00 Aromatyczne inspiracje 17:20 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Każdy maluch to potrafi 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Święty na każdy dzień 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie (5) 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Bazylika Santa Maria Maggiore - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2007) 22:30 Wszystko jest możliwe 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Informacje dnia 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Każdy maluch to potrafi 02:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie (5) 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 06:15 Święty na każdy dzień 06:20 Niebieska jabłoń - film familijny (Wenezuela,2012) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Życie Kamila Kuranta (1) 07:15 Andzia (23) 07:35 Andzia (24) 07:55 Życie jest piękne - komediodramat (Włochy,1997) 10:25 Ukochana z sąsiedztwa - komedia (USA,2006) 10:40 Chłopi: Jagna (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,1993) 12:00 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - film obyczajowy (USA,2006) 14:20 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców (1) - film SF (USA,Australia,2004) 16:15 Elżbieta I - królowa dziewica (1) - film historyczny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 18:25 Filip z konopi - komedia (Polska,1981) 20:00 88 minut - thriller (USA,Niemcy,Kanada,2007) 22:15 Tragedia Posejdona (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 00:05 Krwawy ring - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,Chiny,1986) 01:55 Szósty batalion - dramat wojenny (USA,Australia,2005) 04:30 Blair Witch 2: Księga cieni - horror (USA,2000) 05:40 Świerszcz - film krótkometrażowy (Włochy,2011) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Sposób na szczupaka (1) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa: Polacy w II wojnie światowej (2) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Para daje radę (26) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:15 Jak to się robi? (102) - program dla dzieci 08:20 Sąsiedzi: Stół bilardowy (72) - serial animowany 08:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody (12) - program dla dzieci 08:45 Jak to się robi? (3) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Kuchenni detektywi (13) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Lidia w kuchni (6) - magazyn kulinarny 10:30 Para daje radę (27) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:30 Fabryka jedzenia (20) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 13:15 Tajemnice historii: Kim jesteśmy? O Słowianach - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Wyprawy na krańce świata (16) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Dzikość pstrąga (21) - serial dokumentalny 14:45 Dzikie przygody Michaeli (6) - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Jak to możliwe? (9) - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (6) - program edukacyjny 16:15 Egzamin z przetrwania (7) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Fabryka jedzenia (19) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa: Lazurowe Wybrzeże (16) - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:00 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsze sposoby na ogarnięcie domowego budżetu (2) - program edukacyjny 18:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (17) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (21) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:30 Kontrasty Wschodu (5) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Wielkie powstanie Inków - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 21:45 Korea Północna z ukrycia - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 22:45 Uderzenie terroru - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 23:50 Ścigani (4) - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Opowieści o duchach (15) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Lista Fokusa: Najbardziej pamiętne mundiale (19) - program edukacyjny 02:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (21) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 02:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (17) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 03:00 Para daje radę (27) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Kuchenni detektywi (13) - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Sposób na szczupaka (1) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Życie Bałtyku: Wody Zalewu Wiślanego (2/18) - serial przyrodniczy 05:30 Dzika Polska: U klępy na imieninach (2) - cykl reportaży TVP ABC 05:30 Kaktus i Mały (11) 05:40 Smerfy (37) 06:05 Lato z Hałabałą (12) - program dla dzieci 06:35 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy (6) - program dla dzieci 07:05 A ja jestem ... Hipopotam (6) - program dla dzieci 07:15 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 07:25 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 07:35 Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie? (4) 07:40 Maurycy i Hawranek (5) 07:55 Przygody kota Filemona (6) 08:05 Smerfy (37) 08:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (7) 08:45 Pszczółka Maja (34) 09:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (8) 09:15 Kaktus i Mały (11) 09:20 Lato z Hałabałą (12) - program dla dzieci 09:50 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy (6) - program dla dzieci 10:25 A ja jestem ... Hipopotam (6) - program dla dzieci 10:35 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 10:55 Maurycy i Hawranek (5) 11:10 Przygody kota Filemona (6) 11:20 Smerfy (36) 11:50 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (6) 12:00 Pszczółka Maja (34) 12:15 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (7) 12:30 Kaktus i Mały (11) 12:35 Lato z Hałabałą (12) - program dla dzieci 13:05 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy (6) - program dla dzieci 13:40 A ja jestem ... Hipopotam (6) - program dla dzieci 13:50 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 14:05 Przypadki zwierzojeża (1) 14:10 Maurycy i Hawranek (5) 14:25 Przygody kota Filemona (6) 14:35 Smerfy (35) 15:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (5) 15:20 Pszczółka Maja (34) 15:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (6) 15:45 Przygrywka (6) 16:20 Słoneczna włócznia (12) 16:50 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - kurs języka angielskiego 17:00 Kaktus i Mały (12) 17:05 Lato z Kąfacelą (6) - program dla dzieci 17:35 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 18:05 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 18:35 Film pod strasznym tytułem (1) 18:50 Przygody kota Filemona (7) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (38) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (8) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (35) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (9) 20:05 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła (1) 20:40 Słoneczna włócznia (13) 21:05 Kangurek Hip-Hop (8) 21:20 34. Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca Konin 2013 (1) - reportaż 21:50 Od przedszkola do Opola 22:20 W piątą stronę świata (8) 23:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:15 Nad Niemnem (2/4) 08:20 Gry wojenne (1/5) 09:20 Kto nigdy nie żył... - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 11:10 Klasyczny wtorek: Co tu jest grane? (24) - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Klasyczny wtorek: Co tu jest grane? (25) - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Porwana - film krótkometrażowy (Szwajcaria,2010) 12:25 Daleko od okna - dramat społeczny (Polska,2000) 14:35 Powrót do ulubionych: Kobieta z przeszłością - film dokumentalny 15:25 Nad Niemnem (2/4) 16:30 Rozmowy poSzczególne: Janusz Majewski i Jan Wołek 17:15 Gry wojenne (1/5) 18:10 Kto nigdy nie żył... - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 20:10 25 lat wolności: Oda do radości - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 22:15 Studio Kultura - "Szkarłatna ulica" - felieton (Polska,2013) 22:20 Szkarłatna ulica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1945) 00:10 Młoda Polska: Zabicie ciotki - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2013) 00:50 Kino nocne: Gra - dramat sensacyjny (Szwecja,Dania,Finlandia,2013) 03:00 Murray Perahia: Nie z tego świata - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 04:10 Rok polski w Chinach: 2013 (2013) - reportaż (Polska,2014) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Powstańcy: Dzień 5 07:30 Miejsce z historią: My z Łomży 07:55 Widziane na Ziemi: Hawaje 09:05 Kolumbowie: Oto dziś... (4/5) 10:05 Flesz historii (193) - cykl reportaży (Polska) 10:20 Cafe Historia: Legendy AK (4) 10:45 Zaproszenie: Wołosi, ojce nasi - program krajoznawczy 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie - Z przyjaciółmi 11:45 Oblicza ludobójstwa (1) 12:50 Dzień czwarty - dramat wojenny (Polska,1984) 14:15 Ewuśka, wróciłaś! - reportaż (Polska,2006) 14:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Decydująca bitwa (1/2) - program historyczny 16:15 Tajemnice Enigmy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 17:00 Kolumbowie: Śmierć po raz drugi (5-ost.) 18:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Człowiek świętego imienia - film dokumentalny, (Polska,2009) 18:40 Pierwsza Kadrowa - film dokumentalny (Polska,1988) 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny: 5.08.1989 19:45 Oblicza ludobójstwa (2) 20:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Decydująca bitwa (2-ost.) - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Wojna cesarzy - program historyczny 22:35 Rocznica wybuchu powstania warszawskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 00:00 Listy z barykady - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:35 Miejsce z historią: My z Łomży 00:50 Kronikarz czasu wojny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 01:40 Dorożkarz nr 13 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1947) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - Kołobrzeg (the best of); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (222); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 53 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Samotne serca - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 54 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Zaklęty rewir - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Wakacje (533); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 1 - Nowi przyjaciele (ep. 1 - Les nouveau amis) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); reż.:Doris Riedl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego kij ma dwa końce ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 4* - Agata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Honor miasta - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - Kołobrzeg (the best of); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1001* - Spirala czasu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 W stronę piękna... - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Wakacje (533); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Stalingrad cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 37* "Pocztówka z Hajfy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dixie - Odc 3 Szalony kelner; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Nowa - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Singapur (534); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 6/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 7/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 KFPP Opole - Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 4* - Agata; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dixie - Odc 3 Szalony kelner; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Nowa - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Piosenka Biesiadna - Biesiada pod żaglami (2); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polonia w Komie - Singapur (534); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 W stronę piękna... - Poznań; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 05:45 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:15 Makłowicz w podróży 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Na ryby 07:50 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:30 Śpiewające fortepiany 09:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 12:20 Latoteka 13:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 14:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach 15:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach 16:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach 17:25 Szperacze.tv 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Jedzenie dżungli 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:15 Bardzo ostry dyżur 21:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:30 Pojutrze - Kabaret Hrabi 23:30 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego 00:35 Rock - Opole '90 01:30 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem 02:30 Czar par 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:07 Poranek TVP Info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:28 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:35 Sportowy wieczór 23:50 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:25 Twoje info - program informacyjny 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:08 Pogoda Info 03:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 03:40 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:55 Minęła dwudziesta 04:27 Serwis info flesz 04:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 4fun.tv 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Codzienna 20 11:00 Summer Music 13:00 Top tygodnia 15:00 Summer Hits 18:00 Codzienna 20 20:00 Summer Party 23:00 Party Shaker 02:00 Polskanocka 05:00 Popbudzik TV.Disco 05:00 Poranek disco polo 08:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco polo lista 12:00 Disco polo hity 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco polo 18:00 Disco polo lista 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 22:00 Disco polo hity Stars.TV 07:00 Best morning 10:00 Best 80's 11:00 Best decision 12:00 Best ballads 13:00 Best of the year 14:00 Best 90's 15:00 Best afternoon 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best party 20:00 Best decision 21:00 Best 80's 22:00 Best soundtrack 23:00 Best ballads 00:00 Best rock 01:00 Best polish VOX Music TV 00:00 W Rytmie Nocy 08:00 Osiem Osiemdziesiąt 09:00 Dziewięć Dziewięćdziesiąt 10:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 11:00 W Rytmie Hitów 12:00 W Rytmie Hitów 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów 17:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 18:00 Video Mix - Marek Sierocki 18:45 W Rytmie Hitów 20:00 W Rytmie Disco 22:00 Disco HOT 23:00 W Rytmie Nocy